


卫宫饭是好文明

by Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI



Series: 卫宫饭是好文明 [1]
Category: Today's MENU for EMIYA Family
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI/pseuds/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI
Summary: 为每集卫宫饭写一篇文！





	1. 围裙

那是一条黑色的全身围裙，肩带和腰带可以调节。

是在切嗣做饭时不小心泼了自己一身油后，前来拜访的大河送过来的。

“切嗣桑，以后要记得穿这个哦。”

率直的单马尾女孩子给切嗣套上这块可靠的布料，踮着脚调节肩带的长度，拉过系带在中年人的腰上打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“切嗣桑的腰可真细啊。”

反应过来自己说了什么后大河的脸上泛起了一点可疑的红晕。切嗣摸了摸她的头，配合着孩子们期待的目光，原地转了一圈向他们展示这条新的围裙。

“很适合老爹。”

小士郎的评价让大河骄傲地扬起了头：“哼哼，这可是我精心挑选的！”

 

——于是那晚他们吃到了煎蛋。蛋黄都破了，还有点焦，但至少可以入口，主厨也没有再惹出什么烧掉厨房的乱子。

 

++++++++++

 

这条围裙再次出现在大河眼前是很久之后的事了。

小士郎举着锅铲，踩着凳子才能勉强够到灶台。虽然已经把背带调到了最短，围裙还是差一点就拖到地上。

“想给切嗣桑做好吃的？”

小小只的男孩子默不作声地点头。

“哎，士郎还真是贤惠呢——”

大河郑重其事地叉腰。

“那我也来帮忙好了。”

 

——在她不小心捏碎第二个鸡蛋后士郎把她赶走了。

 

++++++++++

 

固执的学妹终于获准进入厨房。她挽起衣袖，准备清洗刚刚买来的蔬菜。

士郎下意识地动了动右手，又一次意识到自己右臂行动不便的事实后，改用左手将挂在钩子上的围裙取下递了过去。

樱缺乏表情的端正面孔上出现了一点慌乱：“可，可以吗？”

“嗯。防止弄脏衣服。”

在士郎的全程指导下，她手忙脚乱地完成了第一顿晚餐。

 

——他们渐渐熟悉起来的同时，她的厨艺也好起来了。

 

++++++++++

 

起居室里的Saber抿了一口热茶，视线从电视屏幕转向厨房里忙碌的身影。

朴素的黑色围裙，后背上两根交叉的系带，腰上打一个蝴蝶结。只要一会，就会有食物的香气从灶台间飘出。

今天士郎又会做什么好吃的呢？

总之，米饭至少要三碗。

——她这样想着， 又喝下一口茶。

 

++++++++++

 

“远坂，果然还是我来……”

“卫—宫—君——？”赤色的恶魔微笑着眯起眼来，“发烧刚好的病人请乖乖呆着休息哦？允许你留在起居室已经是很大的纵容了哦？再多嘴一句就给我回卧室躺着哦？”

士郎苦着脸缩回被炉，彻底放弃了捍卫厨房使用权。

“士郎也真是，非要在这时候惹凛生气。来，张嘴，啊——”

看着士郎顺从地叼走递到嘴边的那瓣橘子，伊莉雅开心地点头：“嗯嗯，乖孩子。”

“Archer？来帮我切一下葱。”

“等，等一下，这种事就不用——”

制止的话还没说完英灵就坦荡地进了厨房。他回头时那个嘲讽的笑肯定不是错觉。士郎叹气：唯独不想在这家伙面前露出弱点啊……

“你可以用那边挂着的围裙。”即使如此他还是不情愿地出了声，“虽然是英灵，常服弄脏了也很麻烦吧。”

“果然总是关心些无谓的小事呢，卫宫士郎。”

“你少啰嗦！”

“好了Archer，快点干活。”

“除了切葱外还要做什么？”

 

——虽然很不甘心，那天的晚餐味道其实非常好。

 

+++++++++

 

“好的，接下来……”

对着案板上堆积的原材料满意地点头，士郎取下挂着的围裙。

“……嗯？”

平素合身的围裙，现在套上却松松垮垮的。他回忆起上一个穿上它的人，忍不住撇了撇嘴。

“还真高啊，那家伙……”

肩带需要调短很大一截。他将腰部的系带束好。

“我早晚也会长到那么高的。嗯。”

这种自言自语绝对不能让人听到。

 

——今天的早饭，也要认真对待呢。


	2. 【枪士】一宿之恩（未完）

  
“来啊Tiger！干杯！”  
“再来再来！咕嘟咕嘟……哈……唔……呼……”  
Lancer眼疾手快地接下倾斜的空杯，“啊，大姐倒下了呢。”  
这是当然的吧。士郎腹诽。  
数量惊人的易拉罐都已清空，一瓶白酒早就见底。意犹未尽的Lancer启开硕果仅存的烧酒，举起来对着瓶嘴豪爽地灌下一半。  
“啊，啊，还没喝够呢。”  
“不要仗着英灵不会醉就欺负人啊。”  
时针马上就要走到11。士郎认命地叹气，开始处理散落一地的啤酒罐。  
“所以说你，真不打算回去了？”  
“小子，你的‘一宿一饭之恩’，现在才完成了一半哦。”  
“真是强词夺理，收留你只会变成‘农夫和蛇’这种展开吧……客房倒是有，洗澡水也是现成的，但是换洗衣服要怎么办，我家可没有适合你尺寸的睡衣……”  
碎碎念的家庭煮夫将易拉罐码成整齐的一堆，Lancer若有所思地打量他，又仰头灌下一口烧酒，等士郎膝行到自己身侧，冷不防地一把拎起他的领口。  
“干什……”  
少年受惊抬起的头颈正好迎上Lancer凑近的嘴唇。  
起居室响起哗啦啦的金属音，桌上的啤酒罐被士郎失手再次打翻一地。醇厚的酒液淌下咽喉，在粘膜间留下辛辣的刺痛。Lancer湿热的舌尖在口中灵活弹动，像一尾有体温的鱼。  
“唔！……”  
根本无法挣脱。推拒的手腕被轻易压制。Lancer的手掌按在士郎后脑上牢牢扣紧，牙尖轻咬着少年的下唇。猛犬猩红的双眼眯起，饶有兴味地观察着对方的反应。  
“这是贿赂。怎么样，今晚就让我住下吧？”  
他用舌尖舔舐嘴唇和犬齿的场景实在是……太犯规了。终于被放开的士郎晃了晃头，驱散一阵不单单出于酒精效力的晕眩。  
“士郎？我洗好澡了。”  
“Saber你来得正好。”士郎慌忙恢复正坐，“藤姐喝醉了，得麻烦同是女生的你安置一下……”  
对Master红透的耳尖感到疑惑，Saber锐利的碧眸扫过一旁若无其事的Lancer。  
“Lancer，你教唆士郎喝酒了？”  
Lancer高举酒瓶，将最后一点滴下的烧酒用舌头接住卷进喉咙，满意地咂嘴，“嘛，不要在意这些细节啦，骑士王大人。一小口也没什么关系吧？”  
Saber死死盯着对方，“士郎，如果Lancer有什么异常行为——”  
“我知道我知道的。Saber，藤姐这边……”  
“士郎不需要插手，我自己来就好。”  
嘿咻。娇小的少女毫不费力地对大河施展了公主抱。  
“还是以前的客房？”已经不是第一次承担这种工作，Saber驾轻就熟。  
“对的，麻烦你了。”  
“那Lancer……”  
“交给我就好。”  
“嗯。浴缸里已经放好热水了。”  
“辛苦你啦Saber。”  
少女骑士的足音消失在走廊里。士郎叹了口气，头顶忽然一沉。  
“所以，浴室在哪呢？”  
Lancer的下巴毫不客气地压上士郎乱翘的短发，双臂交叉将他整个上身卡在胸前。从者的胸肌紧贴着士郎的后背，隆起的肌肉在脊柱两侧烙下异样的感触，士郎努力不去注意那两小点柔软蹭过肩胛带来的一阵酥麻。  
“……放开啦，我带你去。”  
“不—要——”  
拖长的音节，温暖的吐息中夹杂着酒精味。Lancer耍赖般地依旧压在自己身上。  
脸上发烧什么的一定是因为那口酒。自我安慰着，士郎又叹了口气，艰难地拖着任性的客人向浴室走去。

  
+++++++

“所以说，为什么会变成这样……”  
“别张嘴，会流进去的。”  
苦着一张脸，士郎吐出沾上舌头的一点发涩的洗发露。Lancer的手指在发间……这种手法，与其称作揉搓不如叫成抓挠，士郎如无凭依的水草一般被他摇得晃来晃去。  
“来，低下头——”  
听从他的指示士郎顺从地弯下脖子，让兜头而下的温水把泡沫冲洗干净。  
“接下来是后背。”  
“……哇！你轻点！”  
“抱歉抱歉。真是，小子你的身板也太不经折腾。”  
“请凯尔特大英雄有点身为英灵的自觉。”  
所以啊，为什么会变成这样呢……嘴上说着要报恩，结果不单洗碗，现在还帮自己洗澡……Lancer手指上的枪茧在后背摩擦出粗粝的刺痛，士郎努力稳住身形。  
“好了。”  
终于结束了吗……士郎如释重负地站起身来，却发现Lancer背对着自己摆好了架势。  
“……干什么？”  
“礼尚往来。”Lancer非常自然，“帮我洗咯。”  
“……”  
缠绕指腹的长发是海的颜色，洗发露的泡泡就是波浪间挑起的白沫。在力道适中的揉搓中Lancer满意地眯起眼来。他的皮肤白到发亮，像一尾鳞片反射月光的大鱼。  
“要冲了哦。”  
“哦。”  
温热的水流将头发冲洗干净，Lancer满意地大声叹气，出乎意料地甩起头来。  
“……喂不要乱动啊！”  
“抱歉抱歉。原先在泳池泡习惯了。”  
这是在给什么大型犬洗澡吗……将一缕蓝色的发丝从脸上摘下，士郎抹了一把沾到睫毛上的水滴。  
接下来是后背。  
过于白皙的皮肤在指掌间弹动，揉搓时会引发明显的红晕。士郎不自觉地放轻了力道。  
“用点力啊。”  
“是是。”  
实在是……富有魅力的结实躯体。酒精和蒸汽令人迷糊，士郎的脸颊发热，不知为何回忆起了Lancer的胸肌紧贴脊背的触感。  
“……唔。”  
鼻端是Lancer身上淡淡的海腥味。不明的渴望冲撞着平素坚守的理智，鬼使神差地，士郎的胳膊从Lancer的腋下穿过搂了上去，双手兜住胸肌，试探着捏了两下。  
——手感饱满，和想象中一样好。刚产生这种感想，士郎的手腕就被掐住了。  
“小子，你什么意思。”  
士郎忽然回神：“……不是！那个，我……”  
“哎呀哎呀，既然是你先开始的，那我就不客气了。”  
“……等等！呜哇！？”  
被按在浴室的墙壁上，力量和体格的差别让士郎完全无法反抗。挣扎中打滑的手掌抹掉了一旁镜面上覆盖的热气，将自己涨红的脸映了出来。士郎吓得闭紧眼睛。  
Lancer轻轻咬着他的耳朵，抓着少年的手腕，把士郎颤抖的指尖按在自己胸口。  
“喜欢吗？那就摸个够吧。”  
“不对！我……呜……”  
身体非常自然地为对方敞开。这种事情为什么会如此熟悉……放弃抵抗的少年小声呜咽着，自觉承受起撩拨带来的恶果。

++++++++++

“啊，果然做完之后再泡澡是最舒服的。”  
“……能不能先拔出来……”  
士郎沙哑的抱怨淹没在激起的水花里。Lancer坏笑着动了动腰，他就涨红着脸不再作声了。  
高潮的余韵如同温水般没过全身。作为一天的结束，这种感觉，意外地不坏呢。

++++++++++

“好紧啊。”  
没带换洗衣服的Lancer扯着衣领抱怨。士郎无奈地盯着他身上自己快被撑裂的T恤，尤其是呼之欲出的胸口和凸起的两点：“到底吃什么长这么大的……”  
Lancer笑了起来，“多线鱼，秋刀鱼，红金眼鲷，比目鱼，天然真鲷，实在不行还有便宜又好吃的鲑鱼……以后多多照顾生意哦！”  
“好好好，下次要记得给折扣哦，鱼店的小哥。”

++++++++++

卫宫家的灯火熄灭了。  
今天也是平常的一天。

 

 End

 

 

一点碎碎念  
设定承接枪士文《残留之物》（抱歉我还没写完）  
虽然是FHA背景下的记忆大洗牌，但毕竟之前在真实时间线和Lancer酱酱酿酿过很多次，所以这个士郎……很乖。嗯。


End file.
